Kagemori Seiun
also know as , was the of Tobikakurenai Village. Shortly after the founding of the village, Kagemori was appointed to be Himuki Kokutan's bodyguard during the first , even if the Tobikage has not been invited. Background Born probably in the Land of Lightning into the Seiun Clan during the Warring States Period, not much is known about Kagemori's childhood besides he was a disciplined, effective in his missions and quite studious young boy. Even before the foundation of the shinobi villages, for unknown reasons, Kagemori traveled to the Land of Recoil where he lived until the creation of Tobikakurenai by Himuki Kokutan. After his admission as a shinobi from Tobikakurenai, Kagemori used his mindset of always strive to the fullest on his missions and always aim for difficult tasks to overcome his ability to be recognized as a powerful shinobi. Using the techniques of his clan, which was virtually unknown among the other villagers, he gained the confidence of Himuki who considered him one of his best subordinates and one of the most powerful. Because of such confidence that Himuki had on him, Kagemori was chosen by the Tobikage himself to be his bodyguard during the first ever Five Kage Summit, although the Tobikage had not been recognized as an official and had not been invited for the meeting at the Land of Mines. Eventually with Himuki's death, Kagemori was appointed as the Second Tobikage. During his reign, Kagemori tried his best to fortify the village and change the view that other villages had of them as a problematic village of mercenaries and deserters. It was he who implemented the idea that his subordinates should always be sent in hard missions so that they were recognized beyond the borders of the Land of Recoil, proving that the shinobi from Tobikakurenai Village were as powerful as any other. This ideology continued being used by Urusai, his pupil, when he became Tobikage. He also led Tobikakurenai Village during the , where the village could invade Kusagakure and steal their secrets about the Heavenly Prison technique which was later used in Shinkijō. A few years later, Uzushiogakure invaded Tobikakurenai leading to a bloody battle that left behind dozens of dead. According to Urusai, the village was not only completely decimated due to the methodology implemented by Kagemori, which strengthened the inhabitants to continue fighting even that defeat was inevitable, which surprised their enemies and in the end forced them to retreat. After reaching a high age, Kagemori resigned from his position as Tobikage accepting his retirement, since that thanks to him the village had already become a reference in military power and one of the most influential and significant among minors villages. A few years after the start of his retirement, Kagemori died of natural causes without heirs and, as he was the last survivor of his clan, extinguishing the Seiun clan. Personality Having always been methodical, calculating and perfectionist, Kagemori never acted before thinking carefully or act by impulse. Being fairly routine and systematic he prided himself on never having "acted by heart", which was fundamental to the implementation of such methodology in ANBU. Because of this, Kagemori was quite harsh and severe with his subordinates, which for a time generated a bad reputation to his respect, but when the inhabitants saw that was his stern and rational attitude that saved the village of collapse, he spent to be truly recognized and his personality accepted. Appearance During his majority Kagemori had auburn spiky hair, mustache and beard and small dark eyes. He commonly wore standards shinobi battle costumes during the First and Second Shinobi World Wars and wore the forehead protector covering his forehead, accentuating the shape of his hair. By becoming old, his hair turned completely gray and he started to wear a blue shirt with high collar that hid part of his chin and beard, overlaid by his Tobikage uniform that he started using frequently Abilities As Tobikage, Kagemori was the most powerful shinobi of the village and the only one who could supply the absence caused Himuki's death. Even if he was not as powerful as his predecessor, his strategic vision and intelligence made it possible for him to quickly elaborate various battle strategies in seconds. Moreover, his ability to never forget anything allowed he to possessed a detailed knowledge of various techniques and their strengths and weaknesses, which earned him the nickname of . And just like his predecessor as Tobikage, Kagemori was also able to confuse his opponents' senses of direction, using the same technique as Himuki to ward off unwanted foreigners from Tobikakurenai. Chakra Probably because of his Seiun lineage, Kagemori had an absurd ability to store large amounts of stamina and chakra, besides being able to suppress this extremely large amount of chakra so as to make him virtually impossible to trace, and yet without suffer side effects. He was also able to release a huge amount of chakra when performing the Four Dark Moons Battle Encampment to balance the amount of chakra used, since Himuki, Kanmi and Inori mastered the technique more easily than he. Ninjutsu Although it has not been proven that Kagemori used wind chakra many of his techniques used the stir of air and wind to be performed. He commanded the air by compressing it with his chakra to generate a small dark ball wich in contact with the target exploded due to the compression of the air causing damage to his enemy. He could also hide himself among feathers and down (which also required the use of wind), becoming impossible to trace due to small portions of chakra contained in the feathers. Kagemori was also skilled with seals, being able to summon various objects, especially weapons from parchment scrolls. Sensory Perception Aside from his battle prowess, Kagemori was also a very gifted sensor ninja. From his youth he was a specialist in tracking down other shinobi though these were at long distances. He also possessed a secret technique of his clan who expelled through the mouth a bright dust, like a cosmic dust laden with part of his chakra that stretched through the air and would, if ingested by a person allowed Kagemori to trace it through extremely long distances, surpassing even the rage of the Mind's Eye of the Kagura. Intelligence Besides having a blood inheritance that allowed him to use and master all the skills of the Blessing of the Benten, Kagemori also inherited the lineage of his clan to be expert in different subjects. His detailed knowledge of human body structure and psychology allowed him to have full control over the minds of his opponents, not only to predict their movements, but also to have full control on interrogations, especially when there was need to invade the interrogated's memories. Trivia *Kagemori was named for Adachi Kagemori (安達 景盛), a Japanese warrior of the Adachi family. *His favourite words were "intelligence" (知性, chisei), "reasoning" (推論, suiron) and "hard work" (刻苦, kokku). *His hobbies were study and meditate. *Kagemori completed 942 official missions in total: 254 D-rank, 66 C-rank, 307 B-rank, 283 A-rank, 32 S-rank. Quotes *(To Himuki Kokutan) "The probability of currently our village be recognized by others as part of the Great Countries is negligible. The Mizukage'll inevitably be against all our arguments and proposals, and will be irrational try to convince the other Kage beyond the Hokage-sama. The logic and mathematics of the situation is quite unfavorable. But as a true expert should know: there are times when we must abandon logic." *(To A) "I can feel your chakra wincing absurdly compared to others. You're one of the most dangerous in this room, especially with these rings." *(To Team Kagemori) "Effort, commitment, hard work and sweat... this is what I expect of you. If you follow my teachings and not deviate from your goals, the three will become splendid shinobi." *(About the ) "They can kill my people, but they can't defeat the Will of Air!"